


Bilder mit Katze

by HiroshiSensei



Series: Чувственная серия [2]
Category: Fallen MC (Musician), Hip Hop RPF, SLOVO, Охра (Musician) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genital Piercing, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, acousticophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Ване просто было неуютно. Он сидел один перед экраном и дрочил на то, как Рудбой ласкает себя — всё нормально. Но стоило Ваньке попросить показать себя ближе, как становилось в стрёмно.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy, Иван Евстигнеев/Ваня Светло
Series: Чувственная серия [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761067
Kudos: 3





	Bilder mit Katze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daanko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daanko/gifts).



> бета - daanko

Фаллен любил глазами и даже не скрывал этого. Красивые фоточки или картиночки он обожал, поэтому, подружившись с Рудбоем, сразу начал клянчить себе фотосессию. Захотелось ему и всё. 

Чем он был хуже модных тёлочек, которых их пыхарь красиво снимает для Инстаграма? Конечно, он подозревал, что стиль Рудбоя легко выкупят, поэтому не просил сразу фотосессию в неоне или напротив лого Рудбоя, хотя это могло быть даже забавно, но и от неё не отказался бы, оставив для личного архива. Почему бы и нет?

— Так приезжай, — отвечал Рудбой. — Я что против, что ли? Выставлю свет, сделаем интимную обстановочку, разденешься…

— Тебе лишь бы разденешься.

— А ты как хотел? Фотосессию в парке? Осенние листья покидать, уточек покормить?

Ваня, вообще-то, любил уточек, да и осень ничего так была. Но хотел он совсем не этого. 

Фаллен, конечно, понимал, что любая их фотосессия в помещении может закончиться еблей, так толком и не начавшись. А если они будут дома у Рудбоя? Может, нахуй эти фотки сразу? 

Светло был у него дома лично, но в первый раз они просто поеблись пару раз, он отоспался и свалил после утреннего кофе, но всей стильной обстановки тогда не оценил. А вот в те занимательные вечера, когда они торчали у вебки один на один, пиздели и дрочили, казалось, что Ванька специально изъёбывался со своим неоном и красивой картинкой. Ваня один раз признался, что ему нравится его стиль, как началось. Рудбой прямо из кожи вон лез, чтобы настроить Ванечку на нужный лад, и это отлично срабатывало. 

— Представь, как ты лежишь голенький у меня, — начал Рудбой, — я тебя даже пальцем не трону, а у тебя сразу же встанет. Отфоткаю тебя со всех красивых ракурсов. Кстати, всегда хотел фотографии прямо во время секса, но возбуждение отвлекает от процесса, а я хочу красивые откровенные ракурсы. 

То есть не фотоаппарат отвлекает от секса, а стояк от фотосессии? Ванечка иногда слушал его и думал, что у Рудбоя, который «я вообще-то давно не фотографирую», слишком близкие отношения с его камерой, но тактично промолчал. Образ, где Ванька ебет свой фотик, доводил Светло до истерики. Было непонятно, это странно или эротично, потому что Фаллен уже не удивлялся своим новым кинкам. 

— Звучит так, будто ты хочешь создать контент для себя, — перебил его Фаллен. — Дрочить же потом будешь на мой светлый образ.

— Конечно буду!

Светло нравилась эта простота в Ваньке, как и то, что он не скрывал своих желаний. Он всегда прямо просил Фаллена постонать или пошептать для большего возбуждения. Он всё жалел, что у них не было какого-нибудь суперского микрофона, чтоб вообще круто было. Ванечка скинул ему скрин из магазина, предложил оплатить его же кинк самому. Рудбой ответил, что подумает. 

Ванечке было несложно. Его тоже возбуждал этот процесс, но он думал, что со временем они отойдут от дрочева на шепот и этот АСМР, найдут, где ещё можно извратиться. Но Рудбоя крыло от его неторопливого шёпота и хлюпанья во время дрочки. Он разве что слюной на стол не капал. Светло не привык сдерживаться, и это было им на руку. Он полностью расслаблялся, лаская себя, смотрел на красивого Рудбоя, а тот его слушал.

Как они вообще до такого докатились? Ваня не думал, что они дойдут до подобных отношений: поебались один раз и хватит. Но потом Рудбой написал ему, а Ваня ответил. Потом написал Светло. А ещё немного погодя они уже сидели у вебки и смущённо болтали, потихоньку подводя беседу к горячему.

Сейчас никто не стеснялся. Почти. Светло мог ответить на видеозвонок, будучи с гнездом на голове и в замаранной футболке, пил и жрал при нём, зная, что даже это сильно воздействует на Рудбоя. Тот тяжело дышал и пялился. Он как-то сказал, что Ванечка такой милый и домашний, что хочется затискать его, но они были в разных городах. 

— Вживую ты не так смущаешься, — заметил Рудбой. — Сам на хуй можешь запрыгнуть, а вот так, — он кивнул на экран, тяжело вздохнув, — так с тобой сложнее.

— Я не вебкамщица, прости, — ответил Ваня. Отшутился, хотя отлично понимал, чего от него хотели.

— И хорошо, — кивнул Ванька, как будто бы обиженно, — просто я ведь не какой-то левый дрочила.

Хер знает, что ему именно мешало, но не мог он у камеры с голой жопой крутиться. Фаллен не стеснялся своего голоса, не боялся разговаривать на любые темы, и вполне по-настоящему дрочил, но показать всё ближе и подробнее не получалось. Он и тела не стеснялся, но что-то мешало. Светло был предельно возбуждён от самого процесса и того, кто перед ним, однако открыться сильнее не мог. 

Ваня просил, порой даже требовал показать ему что-то больше лица, плеч и члена. Фаллен отвлекал его на свой голос, но срабатывало это не всегда. 

Когда Светло приезжал в Питер снова, смущение было, но оно перекрывалось невыносимым возбуждением. С Ванькой так было всегда. Рудбой целовал его, трогал везде, шептал, что соскучился. Казалось, они реально мутили и наконец встретились. Фаллен не знал, как ему к этому относиться, поэтому просто смирился. Но перед камерой всё ещё зажимался.

— Да мне кажется, что меня, блять, снимают на эту камеру, а потом начнут где-то транслировать, — пояснил Ваня, — или следят.

— Ты веришь в этого мемного ФСБшника? — спросил Рудбой. — Может, ещё и вебку заклеиваешь когда один?

— Иди нахуй!

Ване просто было неуютно. Он сидел один перед экраном и дрочил на то, как Рудбой ласкает себя — всё нормально. Но стоило Ваньке попросить показать себя ближе, как становилось стрёмно. Ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Рудбой трогает себя, как он ебёт руку, приближая экран. В этом приятном освещении Ванька был такой красивый. Можно было залипать на татуированные шершавые пальцы, которые были такие грубые на ощупь, что Ванечка не мог забыть их прикосновение. 

Он думал о его руках, когда смазывал себя, трахал, вспоминая, как это делал Рудбой: резко вставлял и сразу двигал глубже.

Фаллен смотрел на руки Рудбоя, его охуенный длинный член и блаженное выражение лица, и становилось невыносимо. Сразу хотелось оказаться в его руках, ощутить эти пальцы на себе, внутри себя. Ваня трахал себя своими, и, конечно, Рудбой просил показаться ему. От его вымученных просьб он крупно вздрагивал всем телом. Его так сильно желали.

— Хочу видеть, как ты ебёшь себя пальцами, — просил Ванька. — Не могу уже. Хочу увидеть и услышать.

Ванечка уже дрочил на скорость, попытался поднять жопу с кресла, но не смог. Ебучая камера. Он понимал, что Ване может быть обидно, но не мог просто развести ноги перед камерой и показаться. Он не боялся стонать, смело кричал и добавил больше смазки, неприлично громко хлюпая. Но показать не мог.

Дело оказалось именно в камере — он был уверен. Ему было сложно пересилить себя, и Рудбой давно привык и смягчился, но просить продолжал.

— Приезжай, бля, и покажу! — ответил Ваня однажды. Прямо как Рудбой предлагал ему фотосессию.

— А почему бы нам не объединиться? — спросил Рудбой. — Моей камеры не испугаешься?

— А давай поебемся на камеру — хуле?

— Поебемся, конечно. Но это потом.

Фаллен просто отключил Ваню ничего не ответив. Он никогда ничего не боялся, а тут его так легко смутили какой-то ерундой. 

Он спрятал лицо в ладонях, всё ещё сидя без трусов. Каков пиздец.

Светло пытался крутиться перед отключенной камерой, смотрел на себя в отражении тёмного экрана, и это было ужасно. Но он возбудился. Если бы на него ещё и Ванька смотрел, был бы пиздец, потому что хуй привставал лишь от одной мысли. Его не могли потрогать — только смотрели. Фаллен понимал, что и сам хотел бы увидеть, если бы ему не позволяли, потому что одного лица ему было мало. Он всегда смотрел на руки и член, на голый живот с жёсткой блядской дорожкой, опухшие красные губы.

Рудбой же видел лишь его лицо и иногда член, хотя Ване было что показать.

Рудбой не перезвонил, но написал и извинился. Ваня забил, не собираясь обижаться, но задумался. Наверное, было бы круто подрочить перед ним вживую — похуй с камерой или нет. Он никогда не думал, что Рудбой запишет их звонки и куда-то сольет, но какой-то внутренний блок имелся. Светло зауважал вебкамщиц, признал, что у них сложная работа — постоянно так вертеться ради каких-то непонятных мужиков и похуй что за деньги. Он-то даже для своего показаться не мог.

Он не стал думать, с каких пор Ванька стал его мужиком, в который раз развёл ноги, продолжая сидеть в своём кресле у компа.

— Да пусть смотрит! — решил он. 

Но, когда дело дошло до действий, не смог так легко повторить это.

Рудбой приехал в Москву раньше, чем Ваня в Питер. Он предупредил за два дня, сразу сказал, что они будут репетировать без камеры, а потом, в Питере, устроят красивую съёмку. Светло настраивался оба вечера, но понял, что, возможно, дело не совсем в камере. 

У Вани в жизни не было опыта дрочки перед кем-то. Он делал это как и с Ванькой — сидя перед камерой. Он отправлял дикпики, но на этом его опыт ограничивался. С Рудбоем у него многое было впервые. 

Светло и раньше встречал кого-то у себя дома, и раньше крепко обнимал, едва дождавшись, когда гость снимет куртку. Но в объятиях Рудбоя было так уютно. От него пахло таким привычным Ванькой и улицей, долгим ожиданием, невероятно сильным желанием. Он не помнил, с кем в последний раз хотел увидеться так сильно. 

Рудбой мягко поцеловал его, но не торопился, словно решил оттянуть момент. Он нежно ласкал Ванины губы, однако вместе с этим по-хозяйски схватил за задницу. Ваня громко застонал ему в губы, обмяк в объятиях, позволяя себе расслабиться, утонуть в этом запахе и приятных поцелуях. Ладонь Рудбоя сжимала его ягодицу и настойчиво мяла. 

— Ну, не с порога же! — застонал Фаллен, когда его припечатали к стене. 

— Я всю дорогу ждал вообще-то, — зашептал Ваня, уткнулся губами куда-то за ухо. Уже всего затискал. — Как будто ты не ждал. 

Светло ждал. Он измучился, пока сидел на диване и прикидывал, в какой позе будет дрочить. Дурость какая! Они не созванивались недели три, потому что оба были заняты, и он успел себе многого напридумывать, сто раз смириться и психануть. В руках-то, в реале, Светло быстро прижался к нему, позволяя целовать тебя и трогать везде, где ему захотелось. Сразу сдался, потому что не мог иначе, потому что ожидание утомило настолько, что сил никаких не осталось. 

Он надеялся, что Ванька просто выебет его хорошенько, поэтому пытался подтолкнуть его в этом направлении сразу же, стоило им оказаться в комнате. Может, он вообще забыл про обещания? Рудбой усадил его себе на колени, продолжал целовать, но больше тискал через одежду. Светло ёрзал на его коленях, потираясь, радуясь, что это наконец-то происходит, что Рудбой его действительно трогает и приятно целует. Ванька же подозрительно шипел, хватал за бёдра, приподнимая его.

— Как котик ластишься. Хочу тебя пиздец, — зашипел Рудбой, потянул его шорты за резинку вниз, оглаживая чуть влажную поясницу. 

Фаллен выгнулся, ощущая, как шершавые горячие ладони заскользили по его бёдрам, как пальцы впились в его кожу. Неужели реально забыл? 

— Окей, — сдался Светло, вновь уселся на его бёдра, ощущая твёрдое возбуждение. Он потянулся к Ваниным штанам, за что сразу получил по рукам.

Это ещё что такое?

Ваня хитро улыбнулся, положил ладонь на его грудь и повёл вниз, ненадолго остановился на боку, ощутимо сжимая его прямо через футболку. Светло крупно вздрогнул, пока Ваня задирал футболку, нашел пальцами сосок и сильно выкрутил его.

— Мне так-то нежелательно, — ответил Рудбой, — прям ебаться. Думаю, придётся ручками.

Первая мысль — Ванька что-то подхватил. Светло слетел с его коленей мгновенно, вытянул указательный палец, чтобы спросить, какого хуя, а потом вдруг понял, что они вроде как ничего друг другу и не обещали. Он так и остался стоять в одних трусах и с крепким стояком. 

— Ты кого ебал, сука? — всё же спросил он.

— Нет...— протянул Ваня лениво, а потом словно понял его слова — сел ровно, вытаращился. — Нет! Нет-нет! Я здоров! И никого не ебал!

Светло сощурился, чувствуя, что его ноги не очень-то и держат. Как-то резко он поднялся, поэтому тихо опустился на кресло рядом с диваном. 

— Я ж не планировал приезжать в ближайшее время. Из-за работы пригнал, — пояснил Ваня, — поэтому...

Он причмокнул губами, встал и просто снял штаны вместе с трусами. Светло сперва увидел его хер, а потом — штангу в нём, и знатно прихуел. Смотрелось странно, но красиво. Типа, так можно было? Фаллен облизнулся, сначала не поверил, но потом наконец вздохнул, думая, что безумно хочет потрогать, а лучше — ощутить в себе. 

— У меня Принц давно был, но зарос. Ты так на меня смотришь во время наших посиделок, что я подумал это может тебе понравиться. — Ванька пожал плечами, сел, но не спешил надевать штаны. Заметил чужой голодный взгляд, криво улыбнулся. 

И Фаллену реально нравилось. Штанга так привлекательно блестела... Ваня сидел со спущенными штанами, разводил руками, а Ванечка продолжал пялиться. Он непроизвольно сжал себя, смял член через трусы, представляя, как будет играться с его пирсингом собственным языком.

— Как возбудился! — восхищённо протянул Ваня, хищно улыбнулся. — Приласкай себя. Ты мне должен вообще-то!

Светло лишь сейчас осознал, что шумно дышит, жадно глотая воздух. Как же хотелось.

— Вообще нельзя? — капризно спросил он, но послушно стянул трусы, оставляя их на полу. Пересилил себя. Перед ним был лишь Ваня, которого он до трясучки хотел, а его бояться не стоило. 

— Можно, но лучше подождать. 

Он тоже снял штаны, сел удобнее и сжал пальцы у основания своего члена, пару раз провёл по нему, не касаясь головки. 

— Больно? — Фаллен всё надеялся, что ему разрешат хотя бы потрогать. Он никогда в жизни не видел интимный пирсинг вживую, поэтому не мог оторвать взгляда. 

И это был не просто чей-то член, а Ванин. Он обычно был довольно привлекательный для Фаллена, а сейчас стал тем, на что было не стыдно дрочить. От Рудбоя можно было ожидать и такого: он забился едва ли не весь, поэтому даже удивительно, как он не обрадовал Ванечку штангой раньше. 

— Не очень больно, но лучше не спешить. — Рудбой облизнул ладонь, оттянул яички, снова задвигал рукой по стволу. — Нежно, неторопливо. 

Он зашипел, откинулся назад, оглядывая Ванечку. Светло сразу снял с себя ещё и футболку, погладил свой сосок, сжал его, несильно выкручивая. 

— А когда можно будет? 

Его это пиздец как возбуждало. Ваня осторожно дрочил себе, не толкался быстро и резко. Хотелось повлиять на его движения, чтобы рука задвигалась быстрее, а лучше подрочить ему самому. Или отсосать. Рудбой зажмурился, аккуратно погладил головку. Светло подумал, что хочет легонько потянуть за штангу. 

А если вставить кольцо? Можно было зацепить его зубами или кончиком языка, играться во время минета. Светло понадеялся, что штанга не будет царапать его горло, потому что он не позволит Рудбою снять её. 

— Потерпи. Потом нам обоим будет хорошо. — Ваня закусил губу, прокусил, а потом зализал. Светло тихо сдавленно застонал. — Думал, что приеду к тебе через пару недель. Тогда он должен был зажить до конца.

Наверное, штанга повышала чувствительность головки. Фаллен был уверен, что он и сам сможет ощутить её, подумал об этом и заскулил, не заметил, как начал дрочить, глядя на чужие пальцы на таком желанном члене. Смущение пропало, будто его и не было, Фаллен был движим одним возбуждением. 

— С каких пор я так сильно хочу, чтобы меня выебали? — застонал Фаллен. Он искренне этого не понимал. Но хотел. Мысленно он давно облизал всего Рудбоя, не обделив вниманием его самые чувствительные места. Аж руки тряслись. 

— Покажи, — попросил Ваня, — как хочешь. 

Значит, помнил. Он безумно хотел, чтобы его резко нагнули и взяли. Желательно с пирсингом. Теперь он и не хотел по-другому. Светло быстро сбегал до ванной за смазкой, думая, что его немного отпустит, но стоило снова увидеть Ваню, как щёки заново запылали. 

Они могли подрочить друг другу, но Ване это было явно неинтересно. Фаллен почему-то боялся трогать его, боялся сделать больно, сел обратно в кресло, растёкся в нём, успокаивая нервишки. Это всего лишь Ванька!..

— Закинь ногу на подлокотник, — попросил Ваня. 

Он стал ласкать себя увереннее, и Светло послушался, скатился чуть ниже, раздвигая ноги шире, отвёл ягодицу в сторону, показывая себя. Он подготовился: долго торчал в ванной, побрился. Ваня вновь облизнулся, замедлился. 

Он делал это и раньше. Они сидели так же, но разделяемые реальным расстоянием. Сейчас они находились в паре метров друг от друга, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Фаллен облизал два пальца и отвёл ягодицу второй рукой, нащупал сфинктер, надавил и помассировал. Стон вырвался сам собой. Ваня перестал ухмыляться, внимательно следил за ним.

От чужого взгляда становилось жарко, но тяжело, потому что его было недостаточно. Нужны были прикосновения кожи и губ, ощущение горячего дыхания, шёпот на ухо. Но Ваня ласкал его взглядом, смотрел тяжело, неторопливо сжимая свой член. Светло дёрнул бровями, вошёл в себя на одну фалангу пальца, подвигал им. Смазка лежала рядом, но он не собирался спешить. Ваню хотелось помучить так же, как тот сейчас мучил его самого.

— Я думал будет проще сдерживать себя, — хрипло сказал Ваня.

Фаллен смотрел на его член, прямо видел, как насаживается на него. У Рудбоя оказался длинный, но не сильно толстый, практически идеальный член. Было сложно брать его в рот полностью — никогда толком и не получалось, но трахаться с ним просто улётно. Он долго входил по миллиметру, и начинало казаться, что может достать до желудка, но под конец всегда было мало.

Сейчас он был ближе, чем обычно, но Фаллен не рисковал. Он оттянул сосок, погладил свой живот, несильно царапая низ короткими ногтями. Ему было мало, потому что пальцы никогда не заменят реальный член, но самое херовое, что теперь это была не просто рудбоевская елда, на которую можно с удовольствием насадиться, а нечто новое, неизведанное.

Фаллен в душе не ебал, каково ощущать член с пирсингом в себе, каково это, когда тебя ебут, наверняка давя шариком штанги на простату. Он был готов визжать лишь от одной мысли, но решил не торопиться, постепенно наращивая темп.

Он не заметил, как начал толкаться в собственную руку, затаив дыхание. Ваня и сам почти не дышал, смотрел внимательно. Светло откинул ногу как можно дальше, открыл смазку.

Раньше ему ничто не мешало дрочить в своё удовольствие, но после Рудбоя ему всё чаще нужно было ощутить что-нибудь у себя в заднице. Без пальцев он долго мучился, как будто его прокляли. Всё Рудбой, сука! Он даже на расстоянии между Питером и Москвой умудрялся насолить ему настолько, что Фаллен не знал, как ещё извернуться, чтобы кончить.

— Мог бы и помочь, — застонал Фаллен, входя одним пальцем. Первый вошёл легко, но Светло тут же сжался, услышав полувздох-полустон Вани.

— Я хочу посмотреть, — ответил он, — как ты это делаешь. А потом я отъебу тебя сам.

— Тебе ж нельзя!

— А я найду чем.

Ваня ухмыльнулся и высунул язык, взял в рот два пальца и сладко обсосал. Фаллен следил за тем, как его пальцы ныряют внутрь, как покрасневшие губы сжимаются вокруг них, и стиснул сам себя, огладил головку большим пальцем.

Один палец — хуйня, поэтому Ванечка тихонько толкнулся двумя. Тогда стало получше, и Ваня всё смотрел, жадно скользя взглядом по его телу. Тоже хотел потрогать. Светло решил, что хуй ему, и принялся слаще ласкать себя. Он двинул рукой сильнее, изогнул пальцы, попадая по адресу, громко застонал, наблюдая за Ваней из-под полуприкрытых век. Бёдра сами двигались, а колени разъезжались.

— Края так припухли и покраснели, — тихо заметил Рудбой. Зачем-то вслух. — Хочу облизать вместе с пальцами. И укусить за задницу. Обожаю, когда на твоих ягодицах следы моих зубов.

Они комментировали желания и действия, когда трахались онлайн, и Ваня решил, что это хорошая идея и сейчас. Фаллен подумал, что это отвратительная идея, потому что он уже не соображал, а голос дрожал от нетерпения. Ваня ускорился. Штанга исчезала и снова появлялась, пока ладонь торопливо двигалась по стволу. Светло попытался подхватить его темп, не мог отвести взгляда.

— Давай третий, — прерывисто выдохнул Ваня.

Светло закивал, быстро подлил смазки и резко вошёл тремя, начал тупо ебать себя, откинув голову назад. Его всего скрутило, потому что оргазм уже подкатывал, а Ваня стонал на всю квартиру, как портовая блядь, отдавал команды, часто восхищаясь тем, какой Ванечка чудесный.

— Да взял бы и выебал уже! — не выдержал Фаллен. Это было невыносимо.

Он знал все свои чувствительные точки, но хотел, чтобы его трогал Ваня этими своими резкими движениями. Светло откинул голову назад и изогнул шею, словно Ваня мог укусить его, вошёл в темп, ощущая, что может кончить от малейшего движения. Он жалел, что у него было всего две руки, что Ваня сейчас там, а сам дойти Фаллен не в состоянии, потому что ноги не удержат.

Он показал себя всего, обещая себе, что трахнет Ваню, когда у того всё наконец-то заживёт, а сегодня заставит его сделать хоть что-нибудь. Но он совершенно забыл про стеснение, столкнулся со взглядом Ваниных глаз, понял, что происходит, и с громким мычанием кончил, не останавливая ни одну из своих затекших рук. Рудбой спустил следом, заорал, не то от оргазма, не то от боли, и Фаллен успел подумать, что так ему и надо, но потом решил, что обязательно пожалеет его.

Ваня обкончал себе живот и заляпал диван. Но Фаллен не злился. Он почувствовал непреодолимое желание продолжить и слизать это всё, обязательно очистить языком его член. Совсем уже кукухой поехал.

— В следующий раз всё то же самое, но на камеру, — пообещал Ваня.

Светло не ответил, молча следил за тем, как Ваня развалился и вытирался собственной футболкой. Он обтёр живот и член, и делал это настолько быстро, что Фаллен усомнился в том, что Ваня сделал пирсу совсем уж недавно.

— Не болит, говоришь? — спросил он. Рудбой лукаво улыбнулся. Не наебали ли его часом?

На часах было восемь вечера, а Ваня обещал приехать на два дня. Фаллен подумал, что у него полно времени, чтобы наказать Рудбоя, а заодно попробовать его новый член и на вкус, и в деле.


End file.
